


Freaky Things

by Illusions_and_Shadows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Human AU, Panic Attacks, Shifter AU, Slurs, gun - Freeform, i think thats it, if theres something else please tell me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_Shadows/pseuds/Illusions_and_Shadows
Summary: Honestly, Lapis Lazuli was done with this. She was 19; she could find a date on her own. It’s not like she wasn’t attractive, it’s just that she didn’t really like boys. Apparently she hadn’t made it clear enough for her mother who kept badgering her to find a “nice man to marry, dear.” She had always been extremely patient (and good at hiding her emotions, but that was a story for another time) but this was her limit.“NO MOM! I DON’T WANT TO MARRY A MAN! I’M GAY! GAY!”





	Freaky Things

**Author's Note:**

> So hello? I guess you found my stuff. I won't talk a lot but I hope you enjoy! I'd really appreciate if you could comment. If I missed tags, please tell me? I don't want to trigger anyone.  
> Also! If there's another name just tell me because I wrote this for school with different names.

Honestly, Lapis Lazuli was done with this. She was 19; she could find a date on her own. It’s not like she wasn’t attractive, it’s just that she didn’t really like boys. Apparently she hadn’t made it clear enough for her mother who kept badgering her to find a “nice man to marry, dear.” She had always been extremely patient (and good at hiding her emotions, but that was a story for another time) but this was her limit.

“NO MOM! I DON’T _WANT_ TO MARRY A _MAN!_ I’M GAY! _GAY!_ ”

There was a gasp of surprise from her mom before Lapis ran out the room they were having supper in. She ran up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door and locked it while uttering a string of curse words. She let herself slip to the ground against the door while trying to calm her racing heart. She couldn’t believe she had just thrown herself out of the closet like that and she started panicking. Oh God. Oh _God. Oh God._ There was a moment of panic where she stopped breathing for a few seconds before she took deep and shuddering breaths. Her vision blurred a little bit from tears that were beading in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Okay, she had to calm down before she started having a panic attack because that was a very, very bad thing. There was a chime that startled her out of her foggy panic and she jerked her head up form where it was resting against her knees. That was her phone, wasn’t it? She slowly got up keeping her balance with the door before staggering to where the chime was heard a second time. Lapis scooped up her phone from in front of the TV before collapsing in her bed and curling up on the soft pillows and sheets that reassured her. She unlocked her phone where there was a selfie of her and her best friend Amethyst giving the finger to the camera, or as she preferred: “ _My name’s Amethyst and I ain’t tellin’ you twice, babe._ ” She had few contacts on her phone, her mom, Ame and one of Amethyst’s dozens of cousins. Steven was a nice kid and he hanged out a lot more with Amethyst and Lapis than the rest of his cousins. He was only 16 and Amethyst 20 but she and Lapis treated him both like a little brother. She opened the text app and read the two new texts she had received.

_Steven – 6:14_

_what’s going on? U alright? we’re at Amethyst’s house if u need us._

_Purple Puma – 6:15_

_Yo sis, the little man said u had trouble. You doin’ ok?_

She smiled at her friends concern before answering Amethyst knowing Steven was going to read any messages she sent.

_Water Witch – 6:16_

_I’m alright. Just threw myself out of the closet and down a flight of stairs._

_Purple Puma – 6:17_

_Hey Lapis, it’s Steven, Amethyst is dying of laughter and she fell over?_

_U alright? What happened?_

_Water Witch – 6:17_

_Steven. I’m okay. I told (more like screamed at) my mom I was gay._

_Can we go to the forest? All three of us?_

_Purple Puma – 6:18_

_Ooh man. Talk about bad karma._

_Ooh! Yes! Do u want us to bring my ATV? U know im bringing my baby, right? (I always do.)_

_Water Witch – 6:18_

_I really don’t care as long as you don’t shoot me or any animals in my forest._

_See you both in 25?_

_Purple Puma – 6:18_

_I know, sis. I ain’t stupid. It’s ur territory. And Steven asks if he can bring Lion._

_Yeah 25 sounds good._

_Water Witch – 6:19_

_Yeah. He can. Lion would just follow you anyways if you left him there._

_See you later._

_Purple Puma– 6:19_

_See ya dude._

_Bye Lapis!_

_Water Witch – 6:20_

_Bye Steven._

She smiled slightly while getting up to take a quick bath. She grabbed a black tank top and jeans shorts before walking to her bathroom. She closed the mirror separating the bathroom from her room before undressing and stretching with a hum. Lapis opened the water for the bath before stretching and catching sight of her tattoo in the mirror before smiling softly. She twisted her arm backwards before fondly tracing the ink between her shoulders with a happy hum. That tattoo was one of her favorite things in the world. She cracked a small smile before sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

*-*-*-*-*-*

She pulled out of the now cold water before toweling herself off. She passed besides her bed and scooped her phone before shoving it in her pocket. She cracked her neck and passed her fingers through her still damp hair before opening her window and looking both sides before crawling on the ledge and hugging the wall. Her head tilted when she heard the roar of an ATV in the distance. She let herself fall backwards with a “Woohoo!” There was a moment of panic where her human instincts kicked in but she forced it back down to let herself relax. She felt and heard her bones crack while they reshaped themselves but she felt nothing more than a dull pain. She _had_ been doing this for at least five years now, practicing and practicing until she couldn’t move from the pain, until all was left was a dull throb. She fell and let the panther take over her body. There was a quiet thud as her four paws hit the earth and she ran in the direction from where she could hear the rumble of Amethyst’s ATV. Her now blue eyes roamed around the bushes and she jumped across a small river through the forest.  She ran quietly and stealthily towards the trail she knew Amethyst would take and when she reached the track she stopped and sat down in the bushes with a yawn that showed her impressive set of fangs.

She licked and her lips and let out a quiet rumble of laughter when she saw the purple camouflage that decorated the ATV that Amethyst, Steven and Lion were sitting on. She knew Lion wouldn’t rat her out because he knew it was her and if she would have been a real danger, he would’ve attacked her the day he met her panther form. When the ATV was a few meters before her hiding place she jumped out of the bushes and in front of them with a small roar. She heard Amethyst let out a loud curse and Steven let out a small scream before Amethyst veered off from the dirt track with curses aimed at her. She smiled a cat-like grin before shuffling to where Amethyst had stopped the ATV. Amethyst jumped off with a fake scowl on her face before looking at Lapis and bursting into laughter. She smirked before ruffling the fur on Lapis’ head while Steven and Lion got off the ATV.

“C’mon sis, I should’ve expected it, but you still scared the hell outta me.”

Lapis grinned at her before butting her head against Steven with a purr. She let his fingers fix the fur on top of her head before shifting back to human. She smiled at both of them before sitting on the back of the ATV.

“So where do you guys want to go this time?”

“Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to that sweet place with the waterfall and the rocks where we have to go over that weird barrier thing?”

“That sounds good. Ame?”

“Yeah, I brought food anyways. I’m cool wherever we go.”

“Awesome! Let’s go! C’mon Lion, back on the ATV!”

Lapis let out a snort when Steven started pushing the dog to get on the four-wheeler and the dog would not move. She smiled before calling out.

“Hey Steven! How about I carry you?”

He looked up at her with eyes that shone with joy and a grin slowly taking over his face.

“Really?!”

“Yeah. C’mon. Last one there’s a loser!”

She shifted with a laugh that turned into yipping as her form transformed into a white wolf as big as Amethyst’s ATV. She shifted lower so Steven could hop on and as soon she was sure he was safe and holding on to the scruff of her neck she started running in the direction of the stonewall that they liked to hang around. She yipped again when she heard the indignant screaming of Amethyst behind her.

*-*-*-*-*-*

After ten minutes of running, Lapis slowed down and tensed up. There was something wrong in her forest. She let her body shift to her other form, ignoring Steven’s surprised yelp when her body became larger and slenderer. She felt her lips pull back into a snarl when she sensed another smell in her territory. She was glad Steven was quiet because her ears were flicking in every direction. She heard Amethyst pull up behind her and stop the ATV when she saw Lapis’ tense form. There was silence except the sound of their breathing and Lion’s quiet panting. It smelled like cinnamon and metal and she was angry someone had trespassed on her territory. There was a low grumble starting in her chest and she shifted back to human to get Steven off her back. Her face stayed stuck in the snarl and she growled as her words grew choppy.

“Steven. Stay here. With Amethyst. I’ll. Be back.”

Lion was tense too so they both didn’t make a noise except for Amethyst who pulled out her rifle. She shifted back to panther and ran to the stone fence where the smell was stronger. She jumped over it before following from where she could smell the more recent trail. She prowled silently before she reached where the smell originated from. It was from the place where they were going to eat and she didn’t appreciate someone new in her territory. She stopped when she saw what was lying down on the rocks besides the water. There was a tiger there. A _tiger_. That was not normal. The tiger looked like it was asleep but Lapis couldn’t be sure. She prowled silently closer, thankful that the wind was going in her direction. She stopped at barely a meter away before tensing when the tiger moved. She didn’t notice when the wind shifted but she definitely noticed when the tiger sprang up and snarled at her. She tensed the same and they circled each other, both of them snarling and watching each other’s movements. She studied the tiger’s face before stopping in surprise. There was something human in those eyes. She sat down, surprising the tiger before shifting into her wolf form. The tiger locked eyes with her before shifting into a cobra that slithered a little closer. Lapis smiled a wolfish smile and then shifted back to human form, still grinning wildly.

“Hey.”

The cobra looked at her, in shock. She smiled wider, feeling happy.

“You’re like me aren’t you?”

The snake nodded before opening its mouth and looking like it wanted to talk, before looking done with itself. She giggled before asking a question.

“Why don’t you change back?”

A few seconds passed before she heard the cracking of bones and there was a girl slightly shorter than herself sitting on the ground looking a little lost. She had her hands over her mouth but she looked cute. She was wearing glasses, had a bunch of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and bright green hair with pale blue eyes. Lapis caught sight of the beautiful tattoos of computer components on both arms before letting her gaze flit across the other girl. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt with the words ”Let’s get one thing straight. I’m not.” and a pair of green flannel pajama pants. Lapis blushed a little bit before averting her eyes elsewhere. She also had a silver necklace with a green stone that Lapis couldn’t identify.

“So. You’re like me?”

The girl nodded but kept her hands covering her mouth.

“That’s awesome! What’s your name?”

There was a muffled answer from the girl that sounded like the girl had something stuck in her mouth.

“Peridot.”

 “Nice. I’m Lapis. Are you alright?”

 “No.”

“What’s wrong then? Maybe I can help.”

The girl met her eyes before averting her gaze to the side and lowering her hands to show what she had been hiding. There was a massive pair of fangs that protruded from the top of her mouth and a smaller pair that protruded from the bottom. It took a few seconds for Lapis to catch on. She had the same pair of fangs as her tiger form.

“O-oh.”

The girl sniffed sadly before stuttering with a lisp.

“Yeah. I’m a monster, a freak, dyke. Heard it all already.”

“Oh! No, that’s not true! It’s a perfectly normal thing! Well not really the shifter thing…but you’re not alone now! It’s the same for me! I’m gay too, and a shifter! My best friend is gay too. She even has a girlfriend! It’s alright!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! If you’re all alone out here, you can come live at my house if you want. It’s huge. Do you want to meet my friends? I can bring them here if you want?”

“A-are you sure that’s o-okay?”

“Yeah! So how about it?”

“Ok. I’d like that a lot.”

She shifted back into panther form before butting her head against Peridot and purring. She gave a last purr before bounding away to get her friends.

Peridot smiled before whispering.

“Wow, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters if I get more ideas for this.


End file.
